Caillou (Go!Animate Former Troublemaker)
| Caillou is the main antagonist of the caillou grounded videos and sometimes is the main protagonist of the videos. Caillou is one of many fictional children in the world of Fictional Cartoons who has no hair at all. This led to suggestions (albeit brushed off by his creator) that he was suffering from cancer. He was heavily criticized by parents for teaching children how to throw temper tantrums when they do not get their way. GoAnimate Life In the GoAnimate realm, since Caillou is a character from a children show, Caillou is the complete opposite of his real life version, as he's not a well-behaved person at all. He is one of the worst troublemakers of all times. Unlike in the actual Caillou series, the GoAnimate version portrays him as having a twin brother named Daillou (In SolitaireJoker's videos, Daillou and Caillou's other twins are his clones that he made using a clone machine called the CLONE-O-MATIC.) And there are 486 of them altogether, with Zaillou being the only girl of the 486 Caillou Brothers. He has been shown to love Fake VHS Openings. Apparently, he created some of his own. For example, in one of SouthParkSatanFan2015's videos, he created the openings to SpongeBob SquarePants from 2001 (It's was 2008) and The Simpsons: Season 1 from 1998 (It's was 1989-90 but in DVD in 2001). In Momogowi and NotSmirks' videos, he has a "series" called Caillou tlt uolliaC (based off the YouTube Poop of the same name) and it's a bunch of surreal videos with Caillou having the Jennifer voice. But during the Better Choice Campaign, Caillou became good like his real-life version, and now he's no longer a troublemaker. Although most goanimate users still portray him as a troublemaker. He Played Jeff in the baby shows Voice David (most people use this voice for him, Evil Genius, Zack, Dave, Ivy, Paul, Brian, Kidaroo, Young Guy, Eric, Shy Girl, Kimberly, Jennifer (Momogowi and NotSmirks), Joey, Emma, and Tween Girl. Sometimes TigerMario2002:; uses his real voice to voice Calliou Rosie (Caillou's Sister) Voice: Shy Girl. Boris (Caillou's Dad) Voice: Eric.v Doris (Caillou's Mom) Voice: Julie. Teddy (His teddy bear) Rexy's Voice: Kidaroo (no voice or appearance in African Vulture's Caillou Get's Grounded series)/TigerMario2002 Gilbert's Voice: Diesel (no voice in African Vulture's Caillou Get's Grounded series)/TigerMario2002: Deedee's Voice: Kimberly/TigerMario2002 Trivia *Caillou is the number one choice by GoAnimate users for the role of the main antagonist. *In the GoAnimate Community, he is immaturely considered to be the worst fictional character in history. *He has the minds of Gold Helping. *Caillou was born on June 12, 1999, He is 16 years old. Gallery Downloaddfhsdfh.jpg|Caillou scheming. Aaron & Caillou.png|Caillou scheming with Aaron. Screen Shot 2015-12-30 at 12.46.08 PM.png|A Business Friendly rendition of him. Capture.PNG|The Crystalpeg version of Caillou. Caillou Anderson.jpg|Calliou's Jacket and pants Caillou (2).png|The OfficerPoop247 version of Caillou Caillou.png|The SolitaireJoker version of Caillou Caillou (3).png|How Caillou appears in the actual TV show caillouDTD.png|DarkTailsDoll's / CanadianScout's version of Caillou. 1Redbed Caillou.png|1Redbed's version of Caillou. Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Top (characters) Category:Good Characters Category:Former Troublemakers Category:Good Guys Category:Dead Horses Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Caillou Category:Alltime troublemakers Category:Characters from PBS Kids shows Category:1999 Births Category:Villains Category:Sometimes Good Category:Bad Guys Category:Bad users Category:Bad Characters